


［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界（二）

by Huaye



Series: ［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界 [2]
Category: zhubai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaye/pseuds/Huaye
Summary: 性转预警女仆预警蒙眼预警直男女仆生存纪实录 02





	［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 性转预警  
女仆预警  
蒙眼预警  
直男女仆生存纪实录 02

01

屁股底下的床柔软有弹性，吸入肺腑的空气里有淡淡的清香，暮色四合，白宇有点冷。

“姐姐，我能先穿件衣服吗？我好冷啊。”故意发嗲的声音连白宇自己听了都恶寒不已。

女仆小姐姐体贴地把被子撩开让白宇钻进被窝里，柔声道：“主人还有不到半小时就回来了呢，你再等等哦，别着急~”

我着急？？？？？

哈，哈，这笑话好冷。

白宇干笑一声，缩在被子里，不停的思考要怎么才能摆脱那什么狗屁主人，随着时间的流逝心里愈发焦灼。

然而不知是床太软还是空气里的香味太香，白宇躺在床上，想着想着就慢慢有了睡意，居然就这么睡着了。

02

白宇是被吻醒的。

唇瓣被人咬住，温热的触感贴在他嘴唇上，温柔缓慢地描绘他的唇形，力道虽轻却霸道得很，温热的鼻息扑在他脸上，痒痒的。

“唔……”白宇刚醒来，感觉到有人压着他亲他，瞬间就精神了，赶忙去推那人，居然没推动。

我去，碰上铁板了？

白宇看不到这人是谁，长什么样子，他脑子里只有“我决不能被操”，于是开始反抗挣扎起来，拼命去推那个人，摸了一手的肌肉，他心凉了一半。

完了，这么硬的胸肌，这回躲不开了。

那人似乎被激怒了，下嘴的力气更大，又狠又霸道地攻城略地，抓住白宇的手按到床上不让他动。

“唔！唔唔！”混蛋你离我远点！别他妈亲我！

白宇屈起腿狠狠地顶那人下身，结果被一只大手按住了，还顺势被那只手握住了脚踝把腿放在了那人腰上。

白宇只是被蒙住眼睛，四肢还是能用的，于是拼命挣扎，手脚并用跟那个人在床上混战起来。

“别碰我！别他妈碰我！”

那人用腿夹住了他的两条腿，双手毫不费力地把他的手握住，手上力道之大，掐得白宇手腕生疼。可他越是挣扎，那人的呼吸就愈发粗重，最后当白宇不小心感觉到了那人下半身的热度，心里怂的一批，只好乖乖地躺尸不动了。

白宇看不见自己现在的样子，激烈的动作让他少的可怜的女仆装情趣内衣带子滑下肩头，小裙子滑到了大腿根，真空上阵早就春光半露，傲人胸脯也呼之欲出，两颗葡萄透过布料挺立起来。蒙着眼睛的漂亮脸蛋浮着绯红，粉红唇瓣微微张着，一副任人采撷的诱惑模样。

“那、那个这位仁兄，您能先说句话吗？我就算是被操好歹让我知道你是谁是吧，万一你是个五六十岁的老头子，我多不值啊。”白宇决定采取怀柔政策，能挺一会儿是一会儿。

“……”

“长得帅吗？”

“……”

“活好吗？”

“嗯。”

“……”？？？？

然而话音刚落他的腿就被抓住往下一拉，白宇身子滑下去，直接撞到了那人。双腿顺势被掰开，一只手伸到了他毫无遮挡的下面。

那人根本不给他反抗的机会，禁锢住他把他锁死，温热的唇在他身上流连，印下许多草莓。两人身体紧密相贴不留半分空隙，那人的凶器贴在白宇小腹上不住摩擦，滚烫热度把白宇也灼烧得浑身燥热起来，下身热流让他羞臊不已。

白宇急喘着，身体早就被吻得没了力气，在那人身下化成一汪春水。小腹上的灼热感忽然消失了，他的下巴忽然被人抬起，紧接着嘴里就被塞了东西，还不等他反应过来，一只大手扣住了他的后脑勺，又硬又热的东西捅进了喉咙深处。

“唔唔！”卧槽这么大！

白宇差点没被呛死，晃着脑袋想吐出来，奈何那人扣着他的后脑在他嘴里进出着，根本躲不开，牙齿不免磕碰到了硬物，那人轻嘶一声，双手扣着他的脑袋猛烈地抽插，白宇使劲拍着那人大腿企图让他慢点，发现完全没用以后也只好被迫承受。

那人射在了白宇嘴里，滚烫精液倏然入喉，把他呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，没等他缓过来那人就又压住了他，抬起他的腿盘上腰，凶器从小腹处滑下，顶在了小穴门口，一点一点挤进去。

巨物入侵感觉实在不算太好，白宇闷哼一声，手指扣在那人手臂上，死死地抓着。那人虽然温柔，可凶器型号太大他一个“处女”完全吃不消，完全进去的时候白宇忍不住叫出了声。

卧槽太他妈疼了！！！！

该死的女仆游戏为啥他是个女的被人操啊啊啊！

那人缓慢地进出着，等白宇完全适应了以后忽然加快速度，一下一下重重地顶进去，整根出来全根没入，次次顶在白宇的敏感点上，他刚开始还忍着，后来实在承受不住了，一声声娇媚呻吟溢出唇角，更令身上男人难以自持，抽插频率更快了。

大床发出咯吱咯吱的声响，肌肤相撞啪啪作响，娇媚呻吟混着粗喘声，整间屋子里弥散着情爱气息。

男人把他抱起来，托着他的翘臀向上抬，重力作用的加持下小穴吃得更多，白宇抱着男人上上下下，咬着男人肩窝支吾着呻吟，他高潮了。

不应期的肉壁收缩让男人闷哼一声，力道更大了，白宇处在不应期和猛烈抽插之中，身体被刺激地失了力气，他忍不住喊叫出来。

03

“唔唔……”白宇无力地趴在床上，身体剧烈晃动让他只能抓着床头承受男人猛烈的操干，汗水早就打湿了蒙眼的布条，男人掐着他的腰肢狠狠进出着，实在太狠太快，他嗓子都哑了。

男人抱着他在卧室的每个角落留下欢爱的痕迹，地板上、阳台上、洗手台，男人像不知餍足的饕餮不停的索取，避孕套扔了一地。

被蒙着眼睛，白宇一点时间概念都没有，只是觉得这一夜好漫长，那人的手在他身上不停抚摸，他已经记不清有多少次高潮，也记不清这一夜究竟几次，大脑被撞击地如同浆糊。

“不要了……停下……”

白宇求饶的声音带了点哭腔，娇媚诱惑的声音楚楚可怜，那人不知是满足了还是被他打动了，慢慢地放缓了节奏，三浅一深地进出着他，俯身吻住了白宇差点被他咬出血的艳红嘴唇。

男人把白宇头上缠的蒙眼布条解开，只见他眉梢轻蹙闭着眼睛，眼尾带了泪珠儿，绯红脸蛋上贴着被汗水打湿的碎发，浑身上下青紫斑驳，女仆装情趣内衣被撕得七零八碎挂在身上，含着肉棒的小穴已经有些红肿烂熟，此时畏惧地不由自主地瑟缩着，整个人一副被人狠狠蹂躏的模样。事实上是真的被蹂躏了。

眼睛上的束缚没有了，白宇却不敢睁眼去看那个人的脸，如果上他的人是个歪瓜裂枣的秃头地中海，他也好有幻想的空间，万一是个浓眉大眼的俊朗青年呢。

男人慢慢停下来，一只手伸到了白宇的脸，轻柔地拨去他脸上的碎发，而后轻轻的摸了摸他带着热度的脸颊。

温柔的爱抚之下，白宇不自觉地用脸颊蹭了蹭那人的手，像只乖顺可爱的小猫儿。

“乖，最后一次。”

白宇终于听见那个人的声音，低沉磁性带着情欲的暗哑，听了有一种浑身酥麻过电了的感觉。

电流从四肢百骸汇聚到心脏，巨大电流冲击心脏，狠狠的跳动了一下。

那人再次动起来，动作却温柔极了。白宇轻喘着承受男人的进出，却没有再反抗。


End file.
